Question: What is the smallest whole number that has a remainder of 1 when divided by 4, a remainder of 1 when divided by 3, and a remainder of 2 when divided by 5?
Explanation: Let $a$ be the desired number. The given system of congruences is \begin{align*}
a\equiv 1\pmod 3\\
a\equiv 1\pmod 4\\
a\equiv 2\pmod 5
\end{align*} Since $\gcd(3,4)=1$, $(1)$ and $(2)$ together imply that $a\equiv 1\pmod {12}$. So there exists a non-negative integer $n$ such that $a=1+12n$. Substituting this into $(3)$ yields $$1+12n\equiv 2\pmod 5,$$ $$\implies n\equiv 3\pmod 5.$$ So $n$ has a lower bound of $3$. Then $$n\ge 3,$$ $$\implies a=1+12n\ge 37.$$ Since $37$ satisfies all three congruences, $a=\boxed{37}$.